There is no Cat between Us!
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang Naruto, Hinata, dan kucing diantara kehidupan mereka berdua. Akan tetapi, kehadiran Sang kucing membuat perhatian Hinata berat sebelah. Lalu bagaimana jika terjadi perang antara keduanya, berlomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hinata?/Present for Light of Leviathan/Eid Milad...


**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

_story by GyuuRuru-kun_

_Present fic for Light of Leviathan, Eid Milad Ayu-nee… :D_

**There is no Cat between Us!**

…

Gerimis mulai turun dikala kabut mendung sudah memenuhi langit. Saat itu tidak terlalu dingin—ia duduk memandangi suasana luar kampus dari meja Café itu ditemani sebuah _orange pulpy juice_ dan sepotong _cheesecake_ hangat. Lama ia menunggu, hingga beberapa orang secara berkelompok ataupun individu keluar dari sana. Matanya terpaku pada salah seorang wanita yang berjalan cukup pelan sambil memegangi payungnya—angin sedikit deras dan jalan memang cukup licin saat ini, jadi perlu ekstra hati-hati.

"_Okaerinasai, Ojousama_."

Wanita itu disambut seorang pelayan ketika masuk, diserahkannya mantel dan payungnya pada Sang pelayan lalu ia pun diantarkan menuju meja yang sudah dipesan.

"Naruto-_kun_ … sudah lama?" tanyanya.

"Kau membuatku menunggu, _Hime_." Naruto menyambut pelukan hangatnya.

"_Gomen ne_, tadi sedikit lama," balasnya pelan dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Naruto memesankan Sang wanita makanan dan minuman hangat. Mereka berbincang panjang lebar tentang semua aktivitas hari ini. Kini sudah genap dua bulan sejak pernikahan Naruto dengan Hinata, mereka tak rela kehilangan masa muda untuk dihabiskan merintis karir, jadi mereka pun memilih untuk langsung mengawali rumah tangga mereka sedikit lebih awal. Ya, meskipun di usia mereka sekarang romansa mereka ditanggapi masing-masing pihak dengan cara yang dewasa, keluarga memang mengubah segalanya.

"Kau kelihatan pucat. Ambillah cuti! Beberapa hari saja kita berlibur bersama," pinta Naruto sambil memegang punggung tangan Sang istri dan memandang jauh ke mata ametis wanita itu.

"Ini tidak seperti kamu yang bekerja di kantor, Naruto-_kun_. Lagipula kita 'kan selalu berlibur di akhir pekan … kamu selalu membawaku ke tempat-tempat yang indah," kata Hinata dengan lembutnya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang. Setidaknya cobalah untuk istirahat lebih awal," sahut Naruto dan membuat Hinata tertawa kecil, Suaminya benar-benar perhatian padanya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memanggil pelayan. Ia meninggalkan uang _bill_, lalu melangkah pergi keluar dari Café. Naruto membuka payung milik Hinata—menaungi mereka dari gerimis hujan, Hinata menggandeng mesra lengan kiri Naruto sambil terus berjalan. Hinata tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Naruto yang keras kepala, payung itu tidak cukup besar untuk mereka berdua, ia tetap bersikeras untuk menaungi Hinata sampai-sampai bahu kanannya pun basah. Meski begitu rasanya senang, senang sekali jika diberi perhatian lebih seperti ini, tidak semua orang bisa mendapat hal yang sama seperti yang ia dapat sekarang. Hinata pun mendempet, menyamankan diri di dekat Naruto.

Karena hujan gerimis, bau khas mulai berserakan saat mereka melalui taman kota. Rasanya benar-benar menenangkan hati, puluhan aroma bunga-bunga bercampur dan begitu menggoda. Akan tetapi, sewaktu ia dan Naruto nyaris meninggalkan kawasan itu, sebuah bunyi yang tidak asing menahannya. Hinata menahan tangan Naruto dan membuat pria itu terhenti, wanita itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sumber bunyi dan akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada satu kotak di bawah pohon besar yang ada di tengah taman.

"Naruto kamu dengar 'kan? Kelihatannya suara itu berasal dari sana." Hinata menunjuk kotak lusuh itu.

"Suara? Suara apa?" tanya Naruto, karena memang pendengarannya sedikit terhambat oleh suara gerimis.

"_Nyan~_ _Nyaan~_ itu lho, Naruto-_kun_," balas Hinata dan membuat Naruto gelak tertawa.

"Baiklah baik, kita lihat kesana!" jawab Naruto saat raut wajah Hinata sudah mulai berubah jadi kesal.

Mereka berjalan menuju kotak itu. Lama-kelamaan suaranya pun makin jelas, benar kelihatannya itu tidak asing lagi. Hinata membuka kotaknya dan terlihatlah seekor kucing besar berbulu hitam yang tengah mengeong-ngeong kelaparan. Naruto dan Hinata berjongkok untuk melihatnya lebih jelas, kucing itu gelisah karena bulu-bulunya sudah mulai basah. Ingin kucing itu pergi tapi ia kelihatan lemah sekali, kaki-kaki depannya pun terluka, jelas itu membuat Hinata iba.

"Hm, tapi kalau dilihat lagi dia lucu juga," kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Sayang dia ditelantarkan," ucap Hinata sedih. "Kalau dibiarkan disini dia akan dibawa ke penampungan binatang."

Naruto menghela nafas kecil dan mencoba menghibur Sang istri, "tenang saja, kucing ini sudah dewasa, dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Selain itu ini 'kan taman kota, aku yakin pasti ada seseorang yang akan mengadopsi—"

"Jangan lanjutkan, Naruto-_kun_. Harusnya kamu memahami ini! Ini adalah situasi antara hidup dan mati bagi kucing ini … dan dia menangis meminta pertolongan. Makanya … tolong berhenti menganggap ini masalah enteng!" ucap Hinata dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun padangannya dari Sang kucing.

"Hinata." Naruto mengerti perasaan Sang istri, rasanya salah juga meninggalkan kucing itu di kala hujan seperti ini.

Hinata berbalik memandangi wajah Suaminya, ia pun menunduk karena baru sadar kalau tadi ia berkata sedikit kasar, "_gomen ne_. Aku hanya merasa … kalau kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti melihat ketulusan istrinya. "Kalau begitu, ayo bawa dia pulang!"

Mereka mengangkat kotak itu perlahan dan membawanya ke supermarket. Keluar dari sana mereka membawanya menggunakan kantung plastik belanja yang besar, tak lupa Hinata juga membeli susu dan beberapa kotak makanan kucing. Begitu senang sampai-sampai ia ingin segera pulang kerumah. Hinata berjalan cepat dan makin cepat sampai meninggalkan Naruto sendirian tanpa payung. Beberapa saat kemudian hujan deras turun membasahi seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"_Tadaimaa_ … Ne— mulai sekarang ini rumahmu, jadi sebelum masuk kamu harus bilang _tadaima_ ya!" ucap Hinata senang.

"_Nyaan~_" balas kucing hitam itu seolah mengerti apa yang Hinata bicarakan.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka masuk, pintu terbuka dengan keras ditiup angin deras, petir menggelegar memperlihatkan bayangan sosok gelap yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan mata menyala. Pria itu melangkah masuk, cahaya lampu meneranginya—memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa ia basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, bahkan rasanya dingin sekali, siapa sangka gerimis yang begitu romantis bisa berubah jadi hujan mengerikan seperti itu. Naruto berjalan masuk, ia menaruh pakaiannya yang basah di kotak pakaian kotor lalu mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk, setelah mengganti baju ia pun langsung melangkah ke dapur.

"_Hime_ … bagaimana masakannya?" tanya Naruto namun tak ada jawaban, ia melangkah mengambil bungkus kopi di lemari dan terhenti saat melihat _sashimi_ di atas meja.

"Ini 'kan dari kotak makanan yang kita beli tadi? Oh, ya sudahlah kalau begitu." Naruto bersiap mencomot makanannya namun sebuah tepukan di punggung tangannya menghentikan pergerakan pria itu.

"Jangan, Naruto-_kun_! Ini buat Ciel, dia harus segera makan sementara aku buatkan serealnya," kata Hinata.

"Ciel tunggu siapa itu? Maksudmu kucing itu? Kucing itu? Dia makan …_ sashimi_? Yang benar saja?" protes Naruto namun kata-katanya berlalu bak angin lewat di telinga Hinata.

"Jangan marah begitu Naruto-_kun_ … makanan kamu ada kok di laci atas lemari makanan," jawab Hinata sambil mengelus-elus Ciel.

"Tapi malam ini saja, kamu masak sendiri yah." Hinata mengangkat kucing gemuk itu dan membawanya ke ruang tengah, bersama sereal kucing nan hangat.

Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia pun berjalan menuju lemari makanan dan membuka laci paling atas. Betapa horornya pemandangan disana, makanan yang tersedia hanyalah puluhan bungkus ramen dan beberapa gelas ramen. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum tipis, sudah lama sejak ia tidak makan ramen—padahal makanan ini sempat jadi makanan favoritnya. Hinata selalu memerhatikan kesehatannya sehingga wanita itu selalu memasak untuknya agar ia bisa berhenti atau setidaknya mengurangi makan ramen. Naruto tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya mengambil segelas ramen, membuka bungkusnya, dan menuanginya air panas.

Selesai makan Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengambil pasta, ia menyikat giginya dan berkumur. Saat menuju kamar di dapatinya tubuh Sang istri tergeletak di lantai ruang tengah, dengan bantal dan selimut.

"Eh, Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Mau menemani Ciel tidur. Ini malam pertamanya di rumah kita, aku tidak ingin dia merasa asing," jawab Hinata.

"M-Menemani? J-Jadi … A-Aku—"

"—Naruto-_kun_ malam ini tidur sendiri saja ya!" pinta Hinata, sudah pria itu duga kalau jawaban ini akan ia terima.

Dengan lunglai ia melangkah masuk dalam kamar dan ia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Rasanya benar-benar melelahkan hari ini, terutama lagi saat menghadapi kenyataan dimana sosoknya dikalahkan oleh kucing hitam gemuk yang kelihatannya pemalas itu. Beberapa kali ia berkedip sebelum pandangannya buram, iris biru safirnya pun menutup sempurna dan hawa dingin mengantarnya menuju alam mimpi.

**xxx**

Bunyi '_Bip Bip_' wekernya membangunkan pria itu. Benar-benar berat, rasanya itu malam terpanjang yang pernah ia lalui. Naruto bangun sambil memegangi bagian kepalanya yang sakit, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mencuci wajahnya di wastafel, kesadarannya sepenuhnya terkumpul saat mendengar suara-suara seksi dari kamar mandi.

"Ciel … ya ampun jangan melawan … Ciel basah … sebelah sini belum … ahh~ Ciel, jangan sebelah sana … ya ampun, nakalnya."

"_Nyaan~ Nyaan~ Nyaaaaan~_"

Mendengarnya saja membuat Naruto sampai menelan ludah. Ia mengambil segelas air dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Didapatinya Sang istri tengah bertabur busa di sekujur tubuhnya—memandikan kucing memang sebuah pertarungan yang keras, perlawanan Ciel pun akhirnya melemah dan kucing itu mulai menyerah karena kelelahan. Ia pun mulai membiarkan Hinata membersihkan tubuhnya. Satu lagi bilasan air dingin dan Ciel tak tahan lagi, ia menggunakan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk melompat dan kabur. Hinata hanya bisa duduk bersandar di dinding kamar mandi, memang pagi yang melelahkan.

Naruto mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Hinata, "Lihat, kau begitu kotor!"

"Umm~ dia benar-benar keras kepala, sama sepertimu," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

SRASH

Satu siraman air dari Naruto membuat Hinata terkejut. Wanita itu melempar air sabun ke wajah Naruto membuatnya penuh busa, Naruto tertawa senang dan melempar balik air sabunnya. Mereka bergumul di kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap dan tubuh penuh busa-busa, sampai akhirnya keduanya kelelahan dan saling membilas tubuh masing-masing.

"Kau tahu … kita harus mencoba ini lagi sesekali," ucap Naruto yang masih menangkupkan dahinya dengan dahi Hinata.

"Mnn … memangnya kamu mau aku mandikan?" goda Hinata dan membuat tawa Naruto pecah.

"Aku suka kalau kau mau mencobanya!" Langsung saja Naruto memeluknya dan menggelitik wanita itu.

"Sudah … sudah … ampun, Naruto-_kun_. Kamu bahkan lebih parah dari Ciel," ucap Hinata manja sambil terus mendorong wajah Sang suami.

"Aku kesal, kau mulai lebih memerhatikan Ciel dan melupakan kucing dewasa yang satunya." Naruto mengecup leher Hinata, membuat bekas merah disana.

Hinata mengelus-elus rambut pirang Naruto. Memang Naruto sempat terlupakan olehnya, perhatiannya teralihkan sepenuhnya oleh kehadiran Ciel di keluarga mereka. Apakah rasanya sebahagia ini jika mempunyai seorang anak nanti? Memikirkannya saja membuat pipi Hinata merona merah. Kalau sampai Naruto tahu apa yang ia pikirkan bisa-bisa mereka melakukan yang macam-macam, jujur ia belum siap.

"Jangan lupakan aku juga … ya. Aku juga tidak ingin merasa asing … di rumahku sendiri," lanjut Naruto, yang terus bertukar pandang dengan iris ametis Hinata.

"_Gomen_, aku janji mulai sekarang tidak akan sampai melupakanmu seperti sebelumnya. Aku akan mengurus kalian berdua … kucing-kucing nakal!" ucap Hinata dan Naruto pun kembali menggelitiknya.

Hinata membantu Naruto mengeringkan badannya. Diambilnya handuk dan diusapnya pelan kepala pria itu, melihat kesempatan terbuka Naruto pun menjatuhkan wajahnya di pangkuan Hinata. Wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya. Di sisi lain Ciel masih terus menjilati kakinya sambil memandangi kedua pasangan itu tanpa mengerti apa-apa, masih sedikit perih bekas obat Hinata semalam tapi sudah tidak terlalu kaku lagi. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan bulunya hingga mulai sedikit kering dan berjalan menjauh.

"_Nyaan~ Nyaan~ rrfff _…_ rrff _…" Ciel menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya pada kaki Hinata, kini wanita itu tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Ciel …" Hinata mengelus punggung Sang kucing sesaat sebelum mulai menyiapkan serealnya.

Mengurus mereka berdua yang begitu ia sayangi ini memang tidak mudah, ia sampai harus bekerja ekstra, tapi ya memang tidak ada yang bilang kalau menjadi seorang wanita itu mudah. Hinata duduk di bangku dekat Naruto dan ikut menyantap hidangan bersama Sang suami. Beberapa menit kemudian acara suap-suapan berlangsung, itu sesuatu hal yang tak kau temukan lagi di kala tua nanti. Sementara itu Ciel hanya menatap aneh kedua pasangan itu, waktu pertama bertemu mereka tidak seperti ini—tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting makanannya tidak terlambat datang, ia harus menyiapkan stamina untuk berburu malam ini.

Hari ini mereka tidak keluar rumah, itu karena Hinata tak ingin meninggalkan Ciel. Jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu di rumah saat akhir pekan seperti ini, biasanya Naruto langsung mengajaknya bepergian. Sekarang Hinata hanya duduk menonton televisi bersama Ciel yang ada di sampingnya, belaian-belaian lembut darinya membuat Ciel tak henti-hentinya menggosokkan kepalanya ke tangan Hinata, sentuhan gadis itu memang sangat nyaman dan terlebih lagi—di daerah yang tepat.

"Hei, kalau tidak salah ada acara bagus di jam seperti ini." Naruto datang membawa cemilan dan langsung duduk di antara mereka berdua.

Ciel terlempar dan tersisihkan, sadar atau tidak tapi kucing itu jatuh karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang. Rasanya kesal dipisahkan disaat sudah PW seperti ini, Ciel menatap penuh dendam wajah Naruto yang tengah tertawa bersama Hinata menonton acara itu. Ciel memundurkan sedikit kaki belakangnya, mengambil ancang-ancang, dan—

HAP

"Kyaaaaaa, _nani kore_? Hentikan! Turun, cepat turun!"

Ciel yang mendarat tepat di wajah Naruto kini tengah bergulat, tubuh gemuknya menempel erat di wajah Naruto—membuat pria itu melonjak kaget. Hinata bingung ingin membantu karena Naruto bergerak sangat liar, ia pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu keduanya. Ciel kelihatannya sedang mencari perhatian, sampai-sampai melakukan tindakan ekstrim seperti ini.

"Ciel, sudahlah. Sini!" panggil Hinata berkali-kali dan akhirnya kucing itu pun melepaskan rekatannya.

"Kucing itu—dia gila," ucap Naruto sambil terengah-engah.

Kini posisi menonton mereka berubah. Hinata dan Ciel duduk bersama sementara Naruto duduk agak jauhan, itu karena ketika Naruto mendekat Ciel langsung mengamuk lagi. Pria itu menatap kesal Sang kucing begitupula sebaliknya. Kelihatannya memang tidak ada hubungan baik antara mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, kalau perang yang kau inginkan, maka perang yang akan kau dapat," gumam Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

…

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengelap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih. Ikan tuna sudah selesai ia panaskan tadi, jadi sekarang hanya tinggal menyiapkan nasi. Hinata mengambil sebuah mangkuk besar dan memasukkan beberapa sendok nasi dari _rice cooker_ ke dalamnya, namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat piring ikan tuna berserakan dan sausnya berhamburan di atas meja.

"Hinata, makanannya sudah siap?" tanya Naruto yang baru datang.

"A-Ano … Naruto-_kun_, ada apa ini?" Hinata panik melihat semuanya.

"Lho? Kenapa berantakan begini?" Naruto menatap heran meja makannya.

Hinata menelusur saus yang berserakan beserta beberapa tulang tuna itu, terus hingga sampai di kotak kecil tempat Ciel tidur, di dalamnya terdapat sebagian besar sisa ikan tuna yang kelihatannya sudah dimakan. Hinata memegang kepalanya yang sakit sambil menggeleng, sekarang ia tahu siapa pelaku semua ini. Di sisi lain, Ciel berlari masuk ke dalam rumah selesai bermain mengejar beberapa serangga, kucing hitam itu langsung berjalan pelan menuju kaki Hinata saat melihat gadis itu tengah berdiri di dekat sana bersama Naruto, entah kenapa Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan lain.

"Ciel … kamu tidak makan malam ini. Kamu sudah keterlaluan sekali!" ucap Hinata agak keras dan membuat kucing itu terkejut.

Ia tak begitu mengerti apa yang Hinata katakan akan tetapi dilihat dari nadanya Hinata sedang marah besar. Ciel melihat saus berceceran ke arah kotaknya, kucing itu berjalan dan menengok ke dalam—didapatinya sisa-sisa ikan tuna disana. Ciel menatap balik Naruto yang tengah menjilat saus di tangannya sambil tersenyum jahat pada Sang kucing. Sekarang kucing itu tahu kalau dia adalah korban fitnah kejam Naruto. Dengan begitu, ini artinya perang.

"Ya sudahlah, _hime_. Bagaimana kalau siang ini kita makan di luar saja," hibur Naruto dan sedikit-banyak menyembuhkan kekesalan Hinata.

"Um~" balas Hinata pelan dan Naruto pun bergegas menuju garasi.

Naruto mengambil kunci dari kantongnya dan menonaktifkan pengaman mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Pintu garasi terbuka otomatis, Naruto pun perlahan keluar. Akan tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara seolah ia menabrak sesuatu disusul meongan tak berdosa yang cukup nyaring. Mendengarnya Hinata bergegas menyusul Naruto, dilihatnya Ciel tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat ban Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_, lihat apa yang kamu lakukan! Kamu bisa membunuh Ciel tahu," teriak Hinata histeris, dipeluknya Sang kucing dan dibelai-belainya, syukurlah kucing itu tak apa.

Naruto pun membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil, "t-tapi dia tadi tidak ada disana, sungguh aku tadi tak melihat ada apapun disana."

"Aku tidak mau keluar makan bersamamu, aku mau pesan _delivery_ saja. Satu lagi, aku tidak mau bicara denganmu sampai kamu mau akur dengan Ciel," balas Hinata.

Naruto hanya menganga lebar mendengar setiap kata yang Hinata lontarkan padanya. Ciel menengok ke arah Naruto sambil menggerakkan buntutnya, menghina pria itu. Naruto mendengus kesal, ternyata ini semua hanya rencana busuk kucing itu, ia sampai lupa kalau mereka tengah berperang, tapi kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan—ini benar-benar satu pukulan telak. Jadi sudah jelas, kucing itu takkan membiarkan ia berada diantara Hinata dan dirinya.

"Aku takkan menyerah. Ini akan jadi seranganmu yang terakhir kalinya _-ttebayoo_!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Sejak saat itu pertarungan dingin nan sengit terjadi diantara mereka berdua, keduanya berlomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hinata. Kadang tindakan Ciel hasil sabotase Naruto benar-benar mengesalkan di mata Hinata, kadang tindakan kekerasan Naruto terhadap Ciel hasil sabotase Sang kucing sendiri membuat Hinata merajuk seharian. Keduanya bertarung sekuat tenaga tanpa ada yang berniat untuk mengalah.

Sampai suatu pagi—

"Gawat. Telat, telat, telat …" Naruto melihat jam wekernya dan menunjukkan waktu 07.15, ia bergegas mandi dan berpakaian lengkap.

Sambil mengigit roti selainya, Naruto mengetik beberapa data yang belum sempat ia kirimkan tadi malam pada manajer. Nyaris selesai dan Naruto menelan rotinya sambil menyeruput kopi. Melihat kesempatan besar terbuka, sesosok hewan buas melompat dari belakang dan mendarat di _keyboard_ kerja Naruto.

"Ci-Ciel? Tidak, jangan disini! Pergi kau, pergi!" usir Naruto sambil berusaha menangkap kucing yang sedang mengacak-acak meja kerjanya.

Suatu kebetulan, Sang kucing menekan beragam tombol kombinasi dan sukses menghapus semua hasil kerja Naruto selama berbulan-bulan. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, _shock_ melihat layar komputernya yang kosong, sementara itu Ciel pun turun lalu melenggong pergi tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Naruto menggenggam tangannya, kesal, benar-benar kesal.

"Cukup sudah. Tidak ada kucing diantara kita! Aku sudah bosan menjadi tuan baik hati, sekarang juga kau akan pergi dari rumahku," teriak Naruto dengan mata menyala merah.

Hap. Naruto menangkap Ciel dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak yang ia dapat di dalam gudang. Ia lakban bentuk tanda tambah di kotaknya lalu ia beri tiga lubang dengan pisau, setelah selesai Naruto pun membawa kotak keluar dari rumahnya. Cukup jauh pria itu berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah tempat sunyi dan penuh semak-semak, Naruto melepas lakbannya dengan pisau lalu melempar kotaknya di pinggir tempat antah-berantah itu.

"Sekarang putuskan sendiri bagaimana hidup matimu," ucap Naruto sinis.

Naruto kembali dan langsung pergi ke kantor. Banyak penjelasan yang ia berikan pada dewan direktur menyangkut dokumen pekerjaannya, berbagai pertimbangan diberikan dan karena Naruto termasuk karyawan yang berdedikasi pada perusahaan, ia pun diberikan kurun waktu tambahan sebulan untuk memperbaiki kembali _file_ kerjanya.

Lain dengan suasana perkotaan, suasana tempat Ciel sekarang begitu sunyi. Kucing itu mendesak keluar kotak dan akhirnya ia pun berhasil, tapi dimana ia sekarang? Ciel hanya melihat trotoar dan semak-semak. Kucing itu melangkah pelan, ia sadar ia telah dibuang, ini perlakuan yang sama seperti pemilik sebelumnya. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa ia benar-benar menemukan tempat tinggal … belum pernah keinginannya sebegitu besar seperti ini, rumah yang ia impikan bersama Hinata—lenyap. Kucing itu berbaring di bawah pohon, Naruto memang tuan yang mengesalkan, pria itu benar-benar kejam.

**xxx**

"Ya ampun, hari yang sangat melelahkan." Naruto menjatuhkan diri di sofa sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

Hinata hanya termenung dekat jendela, tak menyambut kedatangan suaminya. Ia hanya diam disana memandang keluar. Naruto pun bangun dan mendekat, penasaran dengan apa yang sedang di pikirkan Sang istri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Ciel. Dia belum pulang. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak ketemu," jawab Hinata sedikit sedih, melihat pipinya yang basah Hinata memang habis menangis.

"Tenanglah … aku yakin dia akan kembali saat dia lapar. Lagipula ini 'kan rumahnya, memangnya dia mau kemana lagi?" ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Hinata dan wanita itu pun menjatuhkan diri di pelukannya.

"Semoga dia cepat kembali," kata Hinata disela isakannya.

Lama waktu berlalu, kini kabut mendung mulai menutupi sebagian besar langit, Hinata yang masih duduk di dekat jendela semakin cemas karena sebentar lagi akan hujan. Naruto yang sedari tadi menghabiskan waktunya di depan komputer pun mulai berhenti saat mendengar suara petir menggelegar, hatinya tak tenang—kenapa disaat seperti ini ia malah terbayang kucing pengganggu itu? Naruto menatap keluar, gerimis mulai semakin lebat dan langit semakin kelam, satu lagi petir menggelegar keras sampai mengejutkannya.

"Arghhh, sial. Aku pasti menyesali ini." Naruto langsung berlari keluar rumah tanpa berkata apapun pada Hinata lagi.

Tetes-tetes air hujan mulai sedikit membasahi jas juga kemejanya, namun itu saja tak menghentikan derap langkahnya. Naruto tiba di kawasan sunyi tempat ia tadi membuang Ciel, ia mendapati kotaknya namun tidak ada Ciel disana, Naruto memulai pencarian di sekitar semak-semak menuju kawasan belantara. Tidak terlalu jauh dari sana, ia melihat seekor kucing terbaring lemah di bawah naungan pohon rindang. Bulu-bulunya kotor dan ia sepenuhnya basah, namun kucing itu tak beranjak sedikitpun dari sana.

"Ketemu kau." Naruto menangkap Ciel dan membawanya ke pelukannya.

Dilepaskannya kemeja dan jas miliknya lalu ia balutkan sepenuhnya pada Ciel, kini kucing itu terbungkus dalam pelukan Naruto. Pria itu menatap wajah gemuk Ciel yang begitu lucu, ia sedikit tersenyum dan akhirnya membawanya pulang.

Ciel perlahan tersadar, kucing itu merasa tadi ia hampir mati, tapi sekarang ia tengah berjalan—tidak, lebih tepatnya seseorang membawanya berjalan, dan wajah yang tak asing itu adalah Naruto. Kenapa? Padahal pria itu tadi sudah membuangnya, kenapa sekarang ia malah menolongnya? Rasanya hangat, benar-benar hangat dalam pelukan Naruto.

"_Nyaaan~_" meong Ciel seolah terharu atas sikap tuannya.

"Kita satu keluarga dan sudah seharusnya keluarga selalu bersama. Aku berjanji takkan membiarkanmu terpisah dari Hinata lagi, karena itu maafkan aku ya … Ciel," ucap Naruto dengan satu senyuman tulus.

Hinata masih tertunduk di dekat jendela, wanita itu menjatuhkan dagunya di lipatan tangannya. Naruto masih belum kembali, padahal hujannya sudah semakin lebat. Satu lagi suara petir membuat Sang wanita makin cemas, semoga saja hal buruk tidak terjadi pada keduanya. Sampai pintu pun terbuka dan langsung terhempas karena tertiup angin deras, mendengar ada yang datang Hinata berlari dan begitu ia melihatnya ia pun terperanjat—Naruto terengah-engah, pria itu telanjang dada sambil memeluk buntalan jas dan kemejanya, bibir Naruto sampai memucat karena kedinginan.

"Dia … Ciel ketemu," ucap Naruto yang tengah menggigil, pria itu menyodorkan buntalan jas dan kemejanya pada Hinata.

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya—terharu, ia mengambil Ciel dari Naruto dan bergegas membawanya ke belakang untuk segera menghangatkannya juga mengeringkan bulu-bulu kucing itu. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya, memang sedikit sakit waktu Hinata lebih memerdulikan Ciel ketimbang ia, tapi ya ia merasa ia memang pantas mendapatkannya, ini karma untuknya. Naruto pun menutup pintu, mengambil handuk, dan mengeringkan badannya sebelum kembali bekerja lagi.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian disela pekerjaannya tiba-tiba satu handuk kecil datang beserta usapan-usapan lembut. Naruto terkejut dan saat ia melirik ternyata Hinata yang sedang mengeringkan kepalanya, iris ametis gadis itu berkaca-kaca sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk Naruto dari belakang sambil menangis bahagia.

"Terima kasih … hiks … aku benar-benar … berterima kasih … hiks … a-aku tidak tahu bisa membalasnya dengan apa," ucap Hinata sesengukan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula ini sudah seharusnya … Ciel bagian dari kita sekarang," sahut Naruto sambil memegang erat dan menciumi jemari Hinata yang memeluknya.

Rasanya bahagia sekali. Mereka bertiga pun menjalani kehidupan baru sebagai sosok keluarga. Ciel dan Naruto mulai terlihat akur terlebih lagi Ciel mengakui Naruto sebagai tuannya sama seperti Hinata. Hanya saja tinggal satu masalah yang nyaris terlupakan oleh Naruto.

Haruskah ia bilang kalau ia yang membuang Ciel?

…

…

**:: OWARI ::**

_**A/N: **__Ara~ thanks for coming all. Maaf kalau masih kurang fluff … dan diriku mengucapkan Eid Milad, LoL-neesama, selamat juga atas kelulusan dirimu … thehe :D_

_Seperti biasa jika berkenan tinggalkan jejak, kesan, kritik, atau saran ya minna-san. Maaf bagi yang mau nagih sequel ngga janji kalau harus cepat apalagi kilat. Bon voyage, Bon apetite, Jaa Ne— :3_

…

* * *

**:: OMAKE ::**

* * *

Baiklah, tahun-tahun ia lalui dengan hubungan yang baik bersama Naruto dan Hinata. Namun sejak _hari itu_, ini menjadi teror bagi Sang kucing. Ciel berlari dengan kencang namun sekarang itu jalan buntu, Ciel berbalik dan melihat bayangan yang mengejarnya semakin mendekat, makhluk berkaki empat penuh liur itu benar-benar beringas, dengan tawa khasnya yang terkesan lucu namun begitu jahat, buas, dan tak kenal ampun.

"Da … da da … Cyel … Cyel …"

Kucing itu mundur dan tersudut, makhluk itu terus merangkak ke arahnya, dengan tatapan tanpa dosa dan tangan menyiksa, ia semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Langkah cepat, berpikir cepat, Ciel memikirkan daerah lompatan untuk kabur dari makhluk itu sekarang, namun ia harus lebih fokus untuk mengelak sekarang, beberapa detik lagi—

—Ini dia, serangan balita!

…

_**Thanks for coming, Author mode: off!**_


End file.
